


The Rising- episode tag

by Improvise22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvise22/pseuds/Improvise22
Summary: Just a scene after Mac get's shot. There really needed to be something in there.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Rising- episode tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written an episode tag, I think that's what this is anyway. I know it's season one and that was a while a go but I'm new to MacGyver so it's fresh for me.

Jack came to with a start, sitting up slowly the pain in his head sky rocketing, his senses came back to him with force when he noticed the road in front of him was empty.

“Mac? Nikki?” Jack called, frantically looking for his friends.

He staggered to the van, seeing that it was empty, there was no one in sight and his heart almost stopped, where were they. He heard faint noise to his left and looked over, he thought he heard his name and he was soon running, looking over the side of the bridge.

What he saw alarmed him and had him forgetting about his headache, diving into the water and swimming over to the man he thought of as a son.

“MAC!” Jack cried, trying to the get his attention.

Mac turned his head slightly, but Jack could see that he was struggling to keep afloat, soon he had his arms around the kid, swimming to shore as quickly as he could.

“It’s ok Mac, I got ya,” Jack repeated, not sure if Mac could even hear him.

They made it to dry ground, Jack dragging Mac out of the water and lying him on his back, he immediately ripped his shirt open to see what damage the bullet had caused, cursing when he saw how close it was to Mac’s heart.

“Ok Mac, I need ya to stay with me buddy,” Jack said, patting the kid on the cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it, just keep breathing.”

Jack raced back to the van to grab the satellite phone, his eyes running over the ground to check for signs of Nicki, he raced back to Mac as soon as the phone was dialling.

“Thornton,” the director answered, her voice sharp.

“Patty, I need help. Mac’s been shot and it’s bad, Nikki’s missing,” Jack fired out as soon as the phone was picked up.

“I’m sending help, what do you mean Nikki’s missing?”

“I got knocked out, when I came too Mac was in the water and Nikki was no where to be seen. I don’t know if they shot her too or took her with them,” Jack replied, dropping back beside Mac, covering him with the blanket he’d grabbed from the van.

“Copy, I’ll send out a search team. The virus?”

“Gone. There was nothing I could do.”

“I’ll meet you at the hospital,” Thornton said, hanging up before Jack could reply.

Jack dropped the phone, his eyes going to Mac as he whimpered.

“Hey Mac, it’s ok, help’s on the way.”

“Nikki…” Mac started, not being able to get any more words out.

“We’ll find her,” Jack replied, praying that he was right.

What seemed like hours later people were rushing towards him, moving him away from Mac, he tried to argue but he was still feeling dizzy from his blow to the head so he was easily moved backwards, the medics surrounding Mac and getting him ready for transport.

Jack followed the stretcher, watching it be loaded into a chopper and then following in after, sitting as close to Mac as he could. He watched the medics care for Mac, putting on an oxygen mask, placing a pressure dressing over the wound, starting an IV to replace precious fluids.

They were soon arriving at the hospital and before he knew it Jack was being led to a room of his own, they wanted to check he didn’t have a serious injury and Mac was headed to surgery so he might as well get himself seen to while he waited. He supposed they were right; it would be no good him collapsing later when Mac needed him.

“You’ve got a concussion, but I’m sure you already know that here are some painkillers,” the doctor said, handing Jack some pills. “If you start feeling worse then please come back and see us.”

“Thanks doc,” Jack replied, dry swallowing the medication. “Any chance you can check on Mac for me?”

The doctor nodded, asking him to go to the waiting room and she’d send someone in with an update, he did just that, finding Patty waiting for him.

“How are you?” the director asked.

“Fine, got a hard head,” Jack replied, sitting down. “Mac’s in surgery.”

“Yes, so I’ve been told. He’ll be ok Jack, MacGyver’s strong.”

“I know he is Patty, but ya didn’t see him. That bullet went so near his heart and they think he took in water, that’s not gonna help. What if he doesn’t pull through!”

“There’s nothing we can do but wait, torturing yourself on what ifs, it’s not going to help.”

Jack sat forward putting his head in his hands, he felt tears in his eyes at the thought of losing his kid, there was no way he’d be able to go on if that happened. Mac goes kaboom he goes kaboom.

“Jack, the doctor,” Thornton said, standing up.

“How is he doc?” Jack asked, getting to his feet and approaching the coming man.

“He’s strong, the bullet pierced his lung causing it to collapse, we’ve fixed the damage and it should heal itself well with time. He swallowed some water, so we’ve got him on antibiotics and are watching him closely. With the lung injury and the water there’s a chance he’ll catch pneumonia, hopefully that won’t be the case, but we don’t want to take any chances.”

Jack breathed deeply, he’d already figured that Mac’s lung would have had some damage and he’d been told about the water, but pneumonia, the poor kid couldn’t catch a break.

“Can we see him?” Thornton asked, watching Jack struggling.

“Of course, he’s being settled into a room, I’ll have a nurse grab you when he’s ready for visitors.”

“Thanks doc,” Jack said, getting a hold of himself.

“Why don’t you go and change, that way you don’t have to leave Mac when it’s time to see him,” Thornton suggested, pointing to the bag she had brought with her.

Jack wanted to protest but realised that he was still slightly damp after his dip in the water, all they needed was him catching pneumonia too. He nodded, taking the bag and going to find somewhere to clean up. She was right about him not wanting to leave Mac, he didn’t think he’d be able to let him out of his sight again.

An hour later and Jack was settled at Mac’s bedside, ready for a long night of waiting, the doctor had said that Mac could wake up at any time, it was up to him and there was no way to know. If Jack knew Mac, and he did, the kid would be awake in no time, he never stayed asleep in hospital for long. As predicted Mac started moving, only slightly but Jack could pick it up with his eyes closed.

“Mac, buddy you with me?” Jack asked, gripping Mac’s hand.

“Jack?” Mac managed to say, coughing slightly.

“Yeah, that’s me. Can you open your eyes?”

Mac frowned, his lids twitching, slowly they opened, and he looked over.

“There he is,” Jack said, reaching over to get some water when Mac coughed again. “Here, small sips.”

Mac gratefully took the water, closing his eyes again after drinking, he was so tired and he was sore, really sore, he moved and groaned, maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“Hey now, you just keep still,” Jack scolded. “You just had surgery.”

“What…happened?” Mac asked, his memory fuzzy.

“You got shot,” Jack replied, not knowing how to bring up Nikki.

“Nikki!” Mac exclaimed, now Jack didn’t have to worry the kid had brought it up himself.

“I’m sorry Mac, there’s no news. Search teams haven’t found her.”

“She’d dead,” Mac said, a tremble in his voice.

“We don’t know that hoss,” Jack tried to comfort.

“He shot her, and she went over the side,” Mac got out, taking a few stuttering breaths. “She couldn’t have survived.”

“Damn it Mac, I’m sorry,” Jack cried, thinking that Nikki had probably been shot a long with Mac, but hoping it wasn’t true.

Mac started to cry, silent tears flowing down his cheeks, he wanted to turn away hide his emotions, but he couldn’t, there was no way he was turning on his side. Jack soothed Mac as best he could, rubbing his hand down his arm and running his hand though his hair every so often. Mac soon calmed and fell asleep, so Jack sat back, tears in his own eyes.

He and Nikki weren’t the best of pals, but they were still friends, finding out that she’d be shot and likely killed was having an effect. He needed to be strong for Mac, the kid was going to go through hell over the next couple of months and Jack had to be there for him. He settled into his chair and got ready for his overwatch; nothing was going to happen to his kid if he had anything to say about it. He’d take care of Mac and they would find Nikki’s body and put her to rest, and then they would carry on with their lives, saving the world, one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically 'you go kaboom I go kaboom' was later in the episode but I figured they have probably already said it to each other a lot.


End file.
